Dedication
by SEF-KH457
Summary: Years have passed since Naruto had returned Sasuke to his beloved Sakura. Rising in the ranks of ANBU and well on the way to fulfilling his dream, Naruto is given a high rank mission, with Sakura and Sai. But is troubled cause of Sakura's secret. NaruSaku
1. Prolouge: My broken Heart

Prologue: My Broken Heart

It has been seven long years since Uzumaki Naruto had returned Uchiha Sasuke in the village of Konohagakure. The Sasuke retrieval squad had succeeded, no casualties but only injuries among Naruto's peers.

The fight between the two had been legendary and had been recorded within the libraries of the village, not only that but news about the battle reached the ears of other countries out the borders of Konoha. Like he promised, the young Uzumaki returned the Uchiha to Sakura. The only reason he did it was to make Sakura happy, and to bring his brother home.

During this time Tsunade and Jiraiya had revealed to him about his true identity. At first he was shocked to finally know about who his father was and why the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed within him, he was filled with rage about what his father did, but finally understood what he was trying to do.

Things for 8 of the rookie 9 might have changed, but for the young Uzumaki he had to strive to get stronger, while others easily grew in skill without any obstacles in front of them, Naruto was the only one to obtain pain and suffering wherever he went. Either it was to rest, train, or accomplish a mission he would have to work hard for it.

But for his hard work he was rewarded a place in the high ranks of the ANBU, Earning him the nickname "The Yellow Flash's Legacy". He even acquired his father's jutsus and made them even stronger. Though his dream to be hokage is well underway, he still hasn't won the heart of the young Sakura. But after hearing the news of her secret, things for him has been hard and made him miserable.

_Flashback_

_Few days after being promoted to ANBU, everyone in Konoha bumping in to the blond haired Namikaze congratulated and praised for his actions. And finally finding himself bumping into the love of his life sakura._

"_Congratulations Naruto, I am very proud of you" said the pink haired kunoichi._

"_Thank you Sakura-chan!" he said ecstatically. "So umm how's Sasuke hmm..?" he curiously asked._

"_Oh he's fine, he's on a mission right now" she replied._

_"__Well in that case, I should try to ask her if she wants to eat out sometime….hmmm", __he thought to himself. "So ummmmm…….. Sakura-chan do you ummmm, want to go eat out sometime..?" he asked stuttering. "Besides, it looks like it might rain, we should go indoors." He added._

"_Naruto…….there's something I have to tell you….me and Sasuke…..we've been dating for awhile……….we've kept it a secret for awhile but I think Ino, Shikamaru, and some other people know, did you hear it from them as well"_

_Naruto stood there quietly not saying a word. He felt very different, he very felt cold, and most of all he felt cast aside. His eyes started to shimmer, meaning tears were about to fall from his blue eyes. Clenching his fists he stared at the ground trying to hide his face from the beautiful kunoichi. Words finally muttering they're way out, "yes…….I did, and congratulations."_

"_So what they said about you and he was true, the rumors……you guys…" He bit his lip. A small drip of blood flowed from his lips, even clenching his fists harder. "how long have you two been together….?"_

"_For at least 2 and a half years…" she replied._

_Sakura knew he took this news at heart, she always knew how he felt about her, and would do anything for her. Even sacrificing himself to bring back her beloved Sasuke back. But as always, her lust and the love for Sasuke had always blinded her from the things that truly matter. _

_"__I'm…..so stupid"Naruto thought._

_And At long last the sky started to shed its own tears, as if Naruto's pain had a connection within the sky itself. The sky poured millions of its tears throughout Konoha._

"_Naruto…I don't know what to sa-" She was cut off._

"_Enough……I've heard enough……………it always was like this………no matter what I do………it always goes back to Sasuke" he mumbled sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if that's all you think about……"_

"_Naruto….."_

"_No worries…………I mean who would want me anyway………" he said. "Who would want to be someone with a fucking ugly monster like me anyway!!" he shouted in anger._

_Ending the conversation he walked home in the rain leaving the girl of his dreams behind. As he walked home he thought of the things he went through for the Haruno. He walked home not dripping with the rain that surrounded the now peaceful village of Konoha, but dripping in the sadness and sorrow he had gone through for Sakura all his life._

_End of Flashback_

Author's Note-

This is my first fanfic, hopefully you guys enjoy the prologue. I would like to know if you have any opinions or ideas you would like to share. I would like to combine some of your ideas with mine.


	2. Chapter 1: My Day Off

Chapter 1: My Day Off

Birds chirped as the dawning of a fresh new morning awoke our young hero from his slumber. He had been extremely tired from the high level missions that he always took from Granny Tsunade within the hokage tower. Tsunade had always told him he shouldn't always take such difficult missions, and that he's not the only ANBU in Konoha to do missions. Taking her advice Tsunade decided to give the young ANBU captain a day of rest.

_"Am I awake or still asleep……...hmmm, only one way to find out"_ he pinched his arm. _"Never mind I'm wide awake"_

Slowly arising from his bed looking around his small but cozy apartment he stood up put on his furry and squishy slippers to look for a towel and his normal clothes "Damn have I been this sloppy, where's my clothes?" he said, having a hard time finding his shorts and black shirt. "Dammit, I can't find any of my things in this pile of rubble…….AHA! found them!"

Suddenly his door creaked, with the knob slowly rotating within the confines of this small apartment, scaring the ANBU captain to death. This caused of the horror movies Naruto sees at night in the movies during his day offs. Taking deep breaths Naruto pulls out a kunai and rushes to the door, then hitting himself on the door, tripping on a bowl of ramen and finally revealing Sai to be on the other side of the door. Sai one of his closest friends from ANBU enters the room

"Naruto, what happened? You seemed to have fallen on the floor" he said in his confused state.

"That's because you freaking came in without even knocking, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!!" he shouted covering his swollen face. "Anyway why are you here?" he asked.

"A message from Hokage-sama, seems she needs you to report in the hokage tower. I do not know the reason why but, update me on what goes on right after" he replied.

"I see, but she said herself today is my day off..."

"I know, she has updated me on this information, I'm sorry to hear about your short day off." he paused. "Well look at the bright side, at least your ANBU Captain?" he said trying to cheer him up.

Sai looks down on Naruto's crotch seeing his pajamas wet from the spilled bowl of old ramen "So I was right you are dickless"

Naruto's eyes twitched in anger, he couldn't believe what was coming out of Sai's mouth. He got up quick and tried to swing at him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU FUCKING HOMO!!, Wait till I get back on duty." he shouted trying to punch Sai, but vanishes in the air as particles of ink and smiles as he disappeares.

As he was standing closing his apartment door, he grabbed one of his towels from the piles of things that surrounded him. He then walked to the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

He walked across his apartment and suddenly stopped by his bed. He couldnt help seeing something dear to him for such a long time. It was the picture of Team 7, a picture of his comrades. _"Sakura...Sasuke...even you, Kakashi-sensei...its been awhile."_ he though to himself. He then picked up the picture and focused on one person within the photo, Sakura. Then his eyes skipped over to Sasuke, all of a sudden his head thought of the battle he had with Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_"Its true that i don't knwo anything about parents or siblings...and when I'm with you...if this is what it's like having a brother" Naruto said.  
_

_"Why Naruto?...why would you go this far for me?..." he asked._

_"This is one of the first bonds i ever had..."he paused. "Thats why I'll stop you!!"_

_"You're to late Naruto, it's to late for that...there is no going back for me..." Sasuke boasts and shouts at Naruto. "COME NARUTO! IF THATS THE CASE, THEN ILL BREAK THOSE BONDS!"_

_"Break Them? then why put on your forehead protector?"_

_"I acknowledge it" he answered. "You are strong." he added. "its because you know the same pain of loneliness that i do and that pain makes people stronger. By breaking those bonds...I'll obtain even greater strength!!_

_End of flashback_

He then entered the bathroom, and entered the shower. As he washed his body and watched the water go down the drain, it reminded him of the time Sakura told him of her secret. The gallons of running water falling from the shower reminded him of that same sky that poured its tears upon Konoha. He then thought of her once again, thinking _"What if?...I talk to her again……...I wonder if she'll talk to me in return……...I wonder if I have a chance…...hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I really miss her, I haven't heard her voice in such a long time, how long has it been since then?...……….what at least 7 months" _he mumbled in the confines of his lonely mind. "_I've made up my mind, first thing I'll do when I get out of this apartment is to search her out and talk to her…………….….hopefully she talks to me in return"_he added.

As he finished rinsing his body, he took his towel dried himself up and got out of the shower. He then brushed his teeth and treated his toothbrush as if it was a power tool, within his mind he only thought thing. How in the hell is he going to approach and talk to Sakura. The first thing that he can do is to look good right in front of her.

He put on his cologne and the necklace that granny Tsunade gave to him during their adventures together. He then put on his orange/ black pants and jacket, last but not least. The most important thing, his Konoha forehead protector. As he walked out of the bathroom he came across his ANBU jacket and mask, _"I won't need this today, I hope…………….." _He thought to himself.

He then walked out his apartment locking his door and prepared his search for Sakura. As he walked out, the sunlight hit his eyes and the long lost smile that he used to have has resurfaced.

Author's Note-

Hey guys, so far I've gotten some positive reviews, and i would like to thank you readers for them and for reading this fanfic. I would also like to remind you to give some of your ideas, opinions to the story. I would like to combine some of your ideas with mine. Also from what I've read you guys don't like to see Sakura to be touched by the Uchiha, thank you for updating me on this and I will be sure not to break your hearts.


	3. Chapter 2: My Not So Quiet Walk

Chapter 2: My Not So Quiet Walk

It is now noon, the time exactly 12:00. Proof of this is the unbearable heat that Konoha suffers during its afternoons. Usually the villagers would go indoors to stay out of the sun, but for some they use this as a way of tanning. Naruto had been searching all of Konoha for the Sakura, still not being able to find her, he decides to give up for now and meet up with Tsunade to see what she wanted. Though he is sure he will try again after he'd visited the hokage.

"Now what does Granny Tsunade want? Thought it was supposed to be my day off……..." He mumbled to himself as he walked the streets of Konoha. "And I've been looking for Sakura all day, apparently no luck."

A sudden rush of air blew through his arms and legs as he walked to the hokage tower. _"This is awkward, I'm sure it's noon there shouldn't be any wind at this time."_ Leaves circled a few yards right in front of him and formed an entity between the distant hokage tower and Uzumaki Naruto. The entity revealed itself to be none other than the bastard that took his love life, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey dobe, so what are you up to idiot?" he shouted talking down on Naruto.

"That business is my own, I'd watch your tongue Uchiha, you should show some respect for me saving your goddamn life 7 years ago…" he replied.

"HA!! Like I give a shit, it's been awhile since we've fought, perhaps I should test how much you've grown throughout these years………..." A sudden pause had occurred between the two. Eyes locked on to each other as they prepared to fight. Sasuke activated his sharingan locking on to Naruto and in vise versa Naruto locked on to him with his sharp blue eyes. **"PREPARE YOURSELF!! LETS SEE WHAT THE LEGACY OF THE YONDAIME CAN DO!!"** he boastfully shouted at Naruto while charging him full force.

**"I'VE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR THIS!!"** Naruto shouted as he charged.

As the two shinobi charged each other, they both found themselves parrying each others attack and holding their position. With both eyes locked on to each other, both their charges resulted in a short stalemate. With their weapons clashing, Sasuke said. "I see you've improved drastically Naruto."

"Same goes for you, brother…..." he replied.

The ruckus they had created alerted some of the villagers within the area. Of course the villagers in turn would go out and see what's causing all this ruckus. The villagers opened their windows, stepped out of their bars, stores, restaurants to see what was going on outside. All had a different expressions on their face, it was either shocked, excited, or scared. Some were shocked, finding out the ones causing all this noise was none other than "The Yellow Flash's legacy" and the last Uchiha Elite, Uchiha Sasuke. Most were excited cause this might easily be the best fight they might see today and possibly for the rest of their life up close, and a few were scared cause all this fighting might destroy, hurt, or damage Konoha's buildings and it's citizens in the process.

"Still talking about the bond we have, hmmmmmm. No matter, my new goal is to strive and get stronger than you. And when that time comes, I will defeat you." he said.

"We'll see…." Naruto said calmly.

Both took a step back and sheathe their weapons behind them. As the two noticed they both have improved over these long years. Sasuke's appearance has even changed, he's grown, his hair is longer than before, even the style of his clothes matched his new, and colder personality. Same goes for Naruto, his hair was wilder, he wasn't as hyperactive as he used to be, in a way he's more disciplined and more in control. He might still have the same personality years ago, but has a habit of hiding this and presenting a new personality among the villagers, especially among his friends.

"I'll see you again, I'm looking forward to our next meeting, Naruto….." Sasuke quietly said. He then started to vanish, leaves swirled around his whole body from his legs to his head, then disappeared into the wind.

_"Well that was unexpected"_ he thought._"I wonder if he at least remembers or treasures our friendship...anyway where was I, Oh Yeah! i was on my way to Hokage Tower."_He walked on.

The citizens of Konoha also moved on with the things they usually do, in their day to day lives. Disappointed, but some satisfied cause of what had occurred not a moment ago.

Naruto had kept walking, to him it would seem he'd been walking for hours, but its the heat causing time to slow down. In reality it's only been a few minutes and he doesn't notice but he is nearing his destination. Finally he was only a couple more yards away from the Hokage tower. As he gets closer and closer finally reaching the double doors. Unexpectedly, a familiar face ran into him as he went near the doors. It was young Konohamaru all grown up.

"Oiy!! Naruto-neechan!! Long Time No See!!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Konohamaru??" Naruto paused for a moment and was puzzled at the boy in front of him. He pictured Konohamaru to be a lot smaller, then realizing it has been a long time since he'd seen the little runt. "Ohh, KONOHAMARU Long Time No See!! man you've grown" he replied.

"Ahahahaha! yeah, it's been a long time Naruto, as you know I'm a genin now. I've grown a lot huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, jeez never knew you could grow like that at such a short time." he responded.

"Ahahahaha! it's good to see you Naruto-neechan, well I'm off for my mission Iruka-sensei and the others are waiting for me outside the gate, this is our first C rank mission and its outside the village. Ill fill you in on what happens, later!" he shouted behind as he ran to the gates of Konoha.

_"Ahaha nice to see him again"_ he thought.

**"DON'T FORGET I'M THE NEXT HOKAGE IN LINE AFTER YOU!!" **Konohamaru shouted from a distance.

**"BELIEVE IT!!"** he shouted back.

Naruto finally entered the hokage tower and walked to Granny Tsunade's office, and with a stroke of luck running into Shizune.

"Yo Shizune!" Naruto grabbing her attention.

"Naruto! its good to see you again, how have you been? let me guess hmm? looking for Sakura-chan" she asked curiously.

"Ahaha as a matter of fact i am, i was thinking maybe i might run into her here today. After all she is being trained by Granny Tsunade."

"Yeah! whoa my gosh you've grown Naruto must be all this time you were away hmm?" Shizune said. "Oh yes are you also here cause on Tsunade-sama's orders?"

"Yes, it was suppose to me my day off..."

"Ooh thats a shame, well you've better get in there." She said in a hurry. "i have a lot to do, and ummmm, if you're looking for Sakura. She's in the hospital taking care of the patients there for me."

"Thank you" he said as he smiled.

_"That face never gets old"_ Shizune thought to herself as she walked to the file room. _"It's good to see him happy. It's been a long time anyone seen him smile."_

Naruto finally entered Tsunade's office to finally see what the old grandma wanted in his god given day of rest.

"Ahh Uzumaki Naruto! finally you've arrived eh." she said as if she knew Naruto was outside the door "I have a mission for you its urgent, and this one might shock you." She told him in surprise.

"Eh??" he asked curiously.

Author's Note-

Hey guys well here's chapter 2, if you've read any of my author's notes earlier you'll know what to do. But for new people, i need your ideas and opinions guys. I know it would be pretty sweet if your ideas were on here. Thank you hopefully this is keeping you guys intrigued.


	4. Chapter 3: Choking, Not Shocking Mission

Chapter 3: My Choking, not shocking mission

"Uzumaki Naruto, you and two other members of your choosing will go beyond the borders of _Hi No Kuni _to search and capture Uchiha Itachi!" she said surprisingly. "This will be a long journey that might take you at least a whole year to achieve. With the information acquired from your sensei Jiraiya it seems the Akatsuki is moving around searching for the other tailed beasts." She paused, she knew Naruto took it at heart whenever anyone in the village talked of the tailed beasts.

Knowing the fact he was a jinchuriki himself, a container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It's been awhile since he has transformed or summoned the fox demon's powers to aid him in his battles. But he has trained himself all these years to use his own strength and chakra in his battles instead of always calling the fox for help. He told himself he'll only use the fox's power as a last resort.

"You're kidding right?" All this gave Naruto choking sensation. "Me and two people of my choosing to capture Uchiha Itachi? That's insane! In my opinion I might not even stand a chance at all against him even with two other people." he said.

"Oh come on, you're one of the highest ranking ANBU from our village, how long have I known you? Naruto you are by far the best choice for this mission. This mission will guarantee your entry as one of the people to become the next hokage." She said in response.

Naruto thought about this for a moment. 'So who are my choices? The people I can take with me?" he asked.

"There's Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, even Uchiha Sasuke, and –" She was cut off.

"Sasuke, hmmmmm not such a good choice, his anger might cause him to his death instead of capturing his brother." He thought and told Tsunade.

"Ehmmmmmmm……..…may I continue, and my own apprentice Haruno Sakura." She paused looking at Naruto. _**"**He has to pick her, her healing capabilities will prove useful in this mission, not only that this might help Naruto with his problem."_ She giggled in her mind. _"He can thank me later, once he realizes what I've done for him."_

"Ill take Sakura…………." The blonde said.

"_Yesssss…………"_ Tsunade chuckled. _"Looks like I win that bet Shizune"_she happily thought. "So who is your other choice?" she asked.

"I have a person in mind."

"Who? Is it one of the people I listed for you?"

"Well, you did say people of my choosing…..and I pick….hmmmm Sai." This shocked Tsunade, she knows Sai is from ANBU ROOT, Danzou's ANBU and has a hard time trusting him, but she thought if Naruto trusts him then she trusts him too. "He'll be use for this mission cause of his skills. And for my own reasons…."

"Then it's settled then, are you sure this is the team you want?" she asked.

"I'm sure, but will they be updated about this mission or do I- Naruto was cut off by Tsunade.

"I have a lot to do at the moment and don't have time to send the messengers to update them, so you have to search for them yourself. Is that alright with you?" she asked.

"Very well, we will set out first thing tomorrow." Naruto said giving Tsunade a thumbs up and a smile.

"_That smile is still priceless"_ she thought.

As Naruto was about to leave, he was interrupted by a few last words of encouragement and advice from the hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" she paused for a few seconds then continued. "Good luck, if you know what I mean? " She giggled.

"Eh??" he was confused of what she meant. Naruto exited the office and went on his way to contact Sakura in the hospital and later Sai in the ANBU headquarters.

"_Be safe Uzumaki Naruto, the Yondaime's son, be safe……………………."_ She had a worried look on her face, but is certain they will succeed.

Naruto walked out of the hokage tower and well on his way to Konoha Hospital. _**"**This is all unexpected, now how am i going to approach and explain all this to Sakura? this is all to sudden and nostalgic, its just like before when all of team 7 was still together." _he thought. _"Sorry Sasuke, but your lust for revenge against your brother will get in the way of the mission. Who knows what you might do."_

He finally reached the hospital, he didn't walk but used his fathers technique, _Hiraishin no Jutsu _to reach the hospital. To him time during a mission mustn't be wasted, but as he entered the hospital he thought. _"Alright calm down Naruto, mission hasn't started yet, who am i kidding talking to Sakura is like the highest ranking mission, jeez. All this cause i can't talk to a girl." _he kept walking until he reached the front desk asking for Haruno Sakura.

"Excuse me maam, do you knwo where i might find Haruno Sakura?"

"Hey Naruto!" the girl in the front desk was none other than Ino from Shikamaru's team. "Long time no see huh? looking for Sakura i suppose? oooooooooo!! I bet you still have very deep feelings for her huh? Good for you. She's in room 619 Section 07, second floor. "

"Thanks Ino, and good to see you too." he replied_** "**Jeez, does everyone know about my feelings for her...what is my life, a TV show?" _he wondered.

"So whats up? Hokage-sama sent you?" she asked.

"Yeah i need Sakura for a mission, she'll prove useful you know?" he replied, hiding the true reason why he picked her. All this secrecy caused him to blush.

"AHAHA! okayyyyy Naruto whatever you say, well ill see you later." she said. as Naruto walked to Section 07 The blonde shouted so loud everyone heard in the first floor.**"Good luck Naruto!!"**

As he walked he still thought of what hes going to say to Sakura. At last he reached the room Ino said she'd be in and opened the door finding the pink haired beauty taking the patients blood pressure. Naruto's heart beat faster and faster _"My God!! Jesus Christ...what do i say"_ he hid behind the wall. Sakura took a glance back swearing she heard someone enter, but paid no attention and went back to work.

**"Booo!" **she came out in surprise.

Naruto froze in shock. **"NARUTO!! ITS BEEN SO LONG, WOW!! YOU'VE GROWN!!"** she was happy to see him_** "**I've missed you Naruto...i don't know if you've been trying to avoid me all this time, but I've missed the days we talked and hanged out"_the kunoichi thought in her head.

"AHA Sakura-san" he replied smiling at her._"I cant reveal any of my feelings to her, besides...shes with Sasuke." _"Long time no see Sakura-san." the blonde said.

_**"**That smile...its been so long..." _she thought. "So what are you doing here hmmmmm? been avoiding me lately Naruto?"

"Ahaha! noooooo of course not" _"SHIT!" _"I'm here to ask you to come with me on a mission, Granny Tsunade's orders."

"Sensei? what's the mission objective?" she asked.

"Capture an Akatsuki Member for information." he said surprisingly like Tsunade did.

"**Your Serious?? **who else is coming?" she asked continuously _"I wonder if Sasuke is coming"_she asked herself.

"So is that a Yes? No? Ye-No? No-Ye?" he asked.

"Is that a new word, Naruto?" She giggled. "You always had a way to cheer me up." she said. _"he always did"_

"Ahahaha!, ill take that as a yes then. Well looks like that leaves only one more person."

"Who?"

"Sai of course!" Naruto continued.

_"Whew"  
_

"Well meet me tomorrow morning at Konoha's gates, don't worry you'll wake up in time." he said. _"She has a habit of sleeping late hmmmm, no matter, ill wait at the gates...for her"_

"Hai! see you then Naruto, it was really great seeing you" she replied giving Naruto a smile.

Naruto didn't use the front door, he wanted to impress Sakura by just jumping out the window like he always did when they were young. So then he jumped out and searched out Sai in the ANBU headquarters.

"Same old Naruto..." she sighed _"I Miss those days"_

As Naruto sped to the ANBU headquarters, the sky turned a bit darker than usual. The time was now 3:35 pm, the sound of thunder and rays of lightning started to appear in the sky showing signs of a storm coming. _"This is a bad sign"_as he ran, Naruto was then stopped by a kunai thrown right in front of him, but he easily dodges it by doing a back flip and landing on his feet. He stopped on one of the building's roofs to take a look from where the kunai was thrown from.

Surprisingly a rain of kunais comes from the sky as lightning flashed over the village. Naruto easily dodges it by using _Hiraishin no Jutsu. _and lands on the roof of another building.** "WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" **Naruto shouted as the lightning flashed again. His clothes was wet, his wild hair almost put down by the rain pouring on him, his blue eyes reflecting every flash of lightning. small streams of water running down on his face. He then once again used _Hiraishin no Jutsu _and finally found his attacker and appearied right behind him.

**"Who are you??"** Naruto asked angrily as he grabbed his attackers arm and put it behind him against his own weight with a kunai on his neck. His attacker then swallows a pill that he had eaten with his other hand, and dies slowly grinning at Naruto.

**"THE YONDAIME'S LEGACY I SUPPOSE!! COUGH COUGH"** His attacker choking from the blood filling in his mouth**. **the attacker then said something to Naruto.** "...PREPARE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF KONOHA!"** his attacker then dies a slow and painful death.

The storm didn't go away. Naruto's suspicions were correct, this storm is a sign of something coming, he thought he must update the hokage about what had just happened here. So he carried the lifeless body on his back, and throws a kunai all the way to the hokage tower with a note attached to it. The kunai reaches Tsunade's window, and startles Shizune as she was organizing the documents that had been done by Tsunade. Shizune notices the message attached to the kunai and informs the hokage of its information as soon as possible.

**"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" **Shizune shouts at the hokage.**  
**

"huh?" said the puzzled Tsunade giving Shizune a confused look.

**"One of Naruto's kunais was thrown by your window!"** she said.

Tsunade knew exactly what the note meant, it was a thing that only Jiraiya, Naruto, and her knew about cause of their adventure together to bring her back to the village. The kunai usually meant that trouble was coming.

"Where was the kunai's tip pointing?" she asked.

"I, I don't know" she paused taking deep breaths from running from the top floor from Tsunade's office. It was hard to talk since she hasn't ran like that in awhile. "I would say the direction of the hospital?" she replied.

**"Come!! we must go to the hospital now!"** Tsunade ordered as she grabbed her coat.

**'Hai!" **she ran behind the hokage with a worried look.**  
**

Author's Note-

Well here's Chapter 3 guys. I hope you enjoy it, I'm open for any more ideas and opinions.


	5. Chapter 4: Saving ANBU Sai

Chapter 5: Saving ANBU Sai

The storm was wilder than ever, multiple flashes of lightning and the loud roar of thunder covered all Konohagakure. The fifth hokage, Tsunade with her assistant Shizune were on their way to Konoha Hospital to see what was going on.

"**Come on Shizune!! Keep up!!"** The legendary loser shouted.

Shizune sped up her pace to catch up with Tsunade, within a matter of minutes they finally reached the hospital.

Opening the double doors in surprise, quickly caused all the nurses and the people up at the front desk to look upon the wet and curious looking Hokage at the entrance of the hospital.

"**Where is Uzumaki Naruto??" **she asked at such a loud tone as she approached Ino.

"Room 97, first floor Section 1" answered Ino in a nervous response.

Tsunade and Shizune made their way to the hallways of the hospital bumping into many of its residents, doctors, and nurses, even patients who were healthy enough to walk. Finally reaching Room 97, the first person she saw at the door was Haruno Sakura.

"**Sakura? What's all the ruckus about??"** Tsunade asked her apprentice.

Sakura did not answer for she was as confused as the hokage was. Then Naruto intruded and answered for her.

"This godless bastard attacked me out on the open when I was on my way to ANBU headquarters to recruit Sai." The angry blonde said.

"Why??" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know, I was wondering if you could tell me." He paused for a moment to think. "Also, he swallowed a pill before I could ask him where he was from, all he said was to prepare for the destruction of Konoha."

"Destruction of Konoha?? Great now I really need Sake….." the hokage said, rolling her eyes.

"I need you to examine him for me and get the pill so we can examine it. It Might help us figure out where this fool came from."

Tsunade agreed on examining this lifeless shinobi's body, and told the surgeons to take him to the ER for examination also extraction of the pill it had taken. She was to supervise the examination in case something might go wrong. Sakura was also with her since she still has much to learn about the human anatomy and how it works. In Tsunade's opinion she might be her legacy and by far the best student she has, but she wants her to watch the examination as if it was a review test.

A few hours later Naruto still waiting outside the Emergency room for the results, at last the doors opened and Tsunade and Sakura came out.

"It's almost like a soldier pill" Sakura said.

"Quite, but it's filled with poison. The poison seems to be extracted from the deadly black mamba snake. It was mixed in with the soldier pill" Added the fifth hokage.

"**Wait!"** Sakura startled everyone.

"What??" Naruto curiously wondered.

"The only place where you can get soldier pills from around here is the ANBU headquarters right. I mean the ANBU squads are always using them because they always keep themselves busy with missions." said Sakura.

"She's right, we have a full storage room full of them." Naruto said as he remembered. "So that means the culprit or this guy came from the ANBU headquarters?"

"Naruto you and Sakura should go and check out what's going on in the ANBU headquarters then. Me and Shizune will stay here and get more information about this shinobi you killed. Be careful" The Hokage said as she entered the Emergency Room with Shizune following behind her.

"_Sai is probably still in the headquarters, I don't care much for the guy but he is our teammate and my friend as well."_ He reminisced of the old times._"After all we have been friends for at least 5 years now, first time I met him was when I came back from my training trip with Jiraiya after I saved Sasuke."_He thought as he and Sakura ran to the ANBU headquarters.

"Naruto what's wrong? You seem bothered by someth-" Naruto cut her off.

"I'm fine!" Lowly shouting at the kunoichi behind her "We have to get to Sai, I think he might be in trouble."

Sakura was puzzled about Naruto's mood change. At first Naruto would be nice to her a few hours ago and now all of a sudden he seemed a bit colder, cruel to her. She tried to ignore this at the moment because it might distract her from what's going on right now.

When they arrived at the headquarters, they both stopped a few yards away from the building because of the suspicious looking characters guarding the entrance. The guards seemed to be from ANBU but there was something different about them, they weren't Konoha's ANBU's but looked to be from another country.

"What are those?? No way they could be our ANBU? Their armor and weaponry seem different. Even the way they dress is different." Said the pink haired beauty.

"It's a possibility they might be from another region of _Hi No Kuni_." He paused. "Not even maybe outside of _Hi No Kuni_."

"_I've never heard Naruto talk like this before, so quick and like, like a soldier. Something surely is bothering him, I hope my presence doesn't make him even colder than before."_ She thought to herself. "Naruto! I have an idea" she said in a low voice.

The foreign ANBU were guarding the entrance and carefully looking at their surrounding for any hostiles around. Suddenly Sakura appeared right behind the ANBU and put the guard to sleep by strangling him at his neck for an amount of time. In vice versa Naruto appearing behind the other doing the same.

"_Hope that made him less mad..."_Sakura thought.

They entered the headquarters and was shocked to see what they had witnessed. Most of the ANBU members were unconscious, some injured, and unfortunately some dead. Among one of them was a chained up Sai, wounded and hanging at the wall.

"**Sai!!"** Sakura shouted

Naruto quickly took Sai and put him down, Sakura immediately healing him beside Naruto. **"Who did this?"** asked Naruto.

Sai mumbled one word, for he seemed drained of his chakra and was too weak to talk in full sentences. "Danzou….."

"Rest Sai, your safe now….." said Sakura. Then she looked at Naruto to see how he reacted. _"Naruto………"_

Sakura knew this would make Naruto angry, he hated it when people always messed with his friends. Proof of this was during the time he retrieved Sasuke.

This angered Naruto and caused some of the Kyuubi's chakra to leak. His eyes turned to the fox's eyes, sharp, blood red demonic eyes. His nails grew few cm longer. His whisker marks rugged, and teeth like if he was to feed on human flesh. He had only one thing in mind, find Danzou and eliminate him.

Author's Note-

Here's Chapter 4 guys, once again i would like to thank you for reading this fanfic. Also for your positive reviews, keep me updated on what you guys want to read from this fanfic, like your ideas and opinions. I appreciate it. Enjoy


	6. Chapter 5: My Anger Management

Chapter 5: My Anger Management

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya talks to Tsunade, Kakashi, and Yamato about Naruto transforming from a one tail to four tails. Explaining to them what triggers his transformation and how much of a pain it is to prevent it from happening again._

"_His anger is the trigger. The angrier he gets, the faster the tails appear." He paused then continued. "He can only maintain control of himself up to three tails. But once the fourth tail appeared, he can no longer tell the difference between friend or foe……………… and only leave nothing but destruction in its wake."_

"_He looked exactly like a miniature version of the Kyuubi." Jiraiya added._

"_Even with the fourth's seal he can draw that much chakra?" Kakashi asked._

"_I cannot find any other explanation but one……….the Fourth Hokage's seal is weakening."_

"_Hmmmmm…..." Yamato muttered with a worried look._

_End of flashback_

Naruto's rage kept rising as he saw his friend suffering in pain, within a couple of minutes he was covered in the demon fox's cloak. Sakura watched in horror as Naruto transformed, still healing Sai of his injuries she cannot do anything else but watch.

Two tails slowly sprouted upon Naruto's transformation. Then Sakura had realized Sai's injuries are almost healed and is better left alone with Sai's own body to heal itself. As she knew speeding up the process of healing causes the cells to accelerate and cut the persons life span. So she immediately laid Sai down carefully and slowly walked up to the transforming Jinchuriki.

"Nar…..Naruto…..?" she called out his name stuttering

The Jinchuriki glanced at the beautiful kunoichi that called out his name.

"You don't need to get angry, we……..we'll stop Danzou……please, please don't be like this. I hate it when your like this." She asked, as tears started to drop down from her eyes. She used to remember how energetic and hyperactive Naruto was, he'd always have a smile on his face even things got him down.

The first time she ever saw him transform was when Naruto got back from training with Jiraiya-sama and Naruto took the chunin exams. Someone from the audience went too far with words and caused Naruto to destroy half the arena, but was immediately calmed down by Jiraiya with the help of a sealing technique.

Sakura approached the angered Naruto and quickly putting both hands on his face and looked into his eyes. As soon as Sakura touched his skin the demon cloak started to burn her skin, Sakura holding back the pain insisted on getting Naruto back to his former self. Sakura still holding onto Naruto stared at his demonic eyes which made her cry even more.

Naruto's demon cloak slowly vanished along with his tails, his eyes turned from blood red back to blue. Sakura's emotion had stopped the blonde's transformation. Sakura's hands took severe damage from the demon fox cloak, but with her healing capabilities her arms were soon surrounded by a bright aura, slowly healing her hands and arms. She held the pain in even though it still hurt a bit.

"Naruto…….come back……please……." She cried now her face buried on his chest, her arms around his neck.

"Sakura-san….? What the..? What's going on……..?" The confused Naruto regained control of his body. _"She's….hugging me……..no, this isn't righ**t**_" he thought to himself, and then pushed the kunoichi away from him.

Sakura fell on her knees and was confused at what Naruto had done. _**"**Why...did he push me away…..? Did I do something wrong….?" _she thought.

"I have no idea what you were doing, but we have to go report this to Tsunade, and find and eliminate Danzou." He said to her in a harsh tone.

"**Naruto…….what was your problem? Do you have any idea what you were doing?? Huh??" **she shouted back at him. **"Do you even realize you were turning into the Kyuubi and I was concerned for you and stopped your transformation??"**

"**Nothing!!" **he responded once again in a harsh tone. **"Why don't you go back to your damn lover boy huh?" **he added.

Sai slowly awoke from his injuries and stood up to see both his teammates fighting.

"So this is what it's about huh? Me and him huh?..." Sakura said quietly, she felt bad. She knew all she cared about was Sasuke, Naruto was only being harsh to her because she never appreciated him much for everything he's done.

Despite all the sacrifices Naruto made for her it always goes back to Sasuke. She almost started to tear, she held it back trying not to show Naruto that she isn't weak.

"Ughhhh….." Sai moaned in pain. "What are you two fighting about?" he asked curiously.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS SAI!!"** the pink haired beauty shouted.

Sai smiled to trying to cheer up the kunoichi, but was immediately turned down by her anger towards Naruto.

"Thanks, but no thanks Sai." She said to him

"Here, take this throw it at the direction of the hospital, I made is especially so it can glide farther in the air. I will use my _Hiraishin no Jutsu _to transport you back to the hospital." Naruto said as he threw the kunai near Sakura.

Sakura picking it up said to Naruto. "hmmmpff, trying to get rid of me now huh…….." She paused. **"Fine Naruto! If that's how you're going to be fine!" **she threw the kunai at the direction of the hospital, Naruto whispering the words "_Hiraishin no Jutsu"_ and doing hand signs Sakura disappeared within a flash.

"What was all this fighting about huh Naruto-san?" Sai asked.

"Nothing……..let's go Sai we have to find Danzou……"

"What of the injured ANBU?" he asked.

"No worries, Sakura as probably updated Granny Tsunade about this." Naruto replied.

"Having girl trouble there I see" Sai said.

"Hmm…"

The two vanished from the ANBU headquarters within a flash leaving no trace of their appearance there behind.

The two both stopped at the Konoha Hospital to see what had the Hokage had in mind about the situation. Going in the entrance of the hospital Naruto and Sai bumped into Uchiha Sasuke. Sai smiling at the Uchiha made him give dirty looks in return. AS for Naruto, Sasuke shared at least a second of his dirty looks at the Namikaze, in vice versa Naruto did the same.

"Uzumaki…" he whispered.

"Uchiha…." Naruto whispered.

Both kept walking their opposite ways, both Sai and Naruto kept walking to see the hokage. On their way there they both bump into Sakura who is still angry at Naruto for what he'd done, and seems to be even angrier at something else. Naruto looked at the love of his life and saw that something else bothered her, and it wasn't about their argument earlier.

"_Something happened…….…I wonder what?" _he thought._** "**Tsk…..of course I'm not going to comfort her. Whatever happened she deserves it"_he said talking to himself.

Sai entered the room to gather information on what to do next from Tsunade-sama, Naruto stayed outside the room wondering what the pink haired girl was depressed about.

Naruto approached the girl and sat right next to the bench where she was sitting.

"Yeah, yeah…...I know. Look, I'm sorry alright…………... Didn't mean to say what I said earlier." He paused for a moment to see if she'd say anything. The kunoichi stayed quiet. "I came over here because you seemed like something was on your mind. As your friend, I was wondering if I can help. Hmmm?" he asked concerned, but Naruto was still a bit angry at her because she never paid any heed to him. Though, now is not the time to be angry, so he decided to let it go for now.

"Sasuke……he…" she was interrupted.

"Naruto-san, Sakura-san, it seems that Tsunade-sama has made a decision. She is putting the Team Gai on the job for the finding of Danzou. Our mission is to stay on task and be on schedule tomorrow for the capture of the Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi." Sai informed the two.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, please tell me another time maybe sometime during our mission." He apologized. "I think we should all rest now, meet tomorrow 7:00 sharp at the Konoha's gates." Naruto added. "See you tomorrow guys."

"_Hope you're alright Sakura-chan."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto had departed from the hospital, and kept thinking about what went wrong with Sakura. No matter what he thought about, he still kept thinking about Sakura. All this thinking made Naruto a bit angry cause he couldn't get Sakura out of his head. So he headed to one of the bars within Konoha to get himself a few drinks. Upon enterig the bar he found a few faces sitting by the barkeeper. It was Shikamaru, drunk and talking with the bartender. He paid no attention to him and bought himself a drink.

"Whiskey!!...wait...a lot of whiskey..." he told the bartender.

The bartender slid a bottle of his oldest whiskey and at least 2 shots of ready to drink whiskey to Naruto's side of the bar. Naruto was one of his common customers and usually comes here at night when he seems depressed or angry. The bartender knows this cause when Naruto is drunk usually he hangs out with Shikamaru on the other side of the bar and both have hell of fun with the locals. Even changing moods, being angry one moment then telling their feelings the next.

Hours passed and the time is now 1:10 am, Naruto had been drinking for hours without stopping and seems to be hallucinating pretending to talk to Sakura.

"Motherfucker...stupid pink haired bitch...you fucking hot piece of Nato. Why won't you get out of my head...hic!" Naruto mumbled to himself. "If you had any idea what I've been through, My god if you even realized what I've done for you, I'd be the one fucking you right now, Not him, Hell I'd make you happy...hic!" he kept drinking. "Besides that bastard cant make you happy." he added talking to the bottle right in front of him thinking its Sakura.

"Hey Shikamaru!! how's? hic! hows? Temari huh?" he shouted halfway across the bar.

Shikamaru turned around trying to see who had called out his name. He finally realized it was Naruto's voice calling out. He couldn't see where he was cause his eyesight was blurry at the moment from consuming too much alcohol.

"She's fine toad boy!!" he stopped to drink some more. "She's at the Konoha hotel, she's only here for a bit hic! you know for the chunin exams?..." he replied. "What about you, how's? hic! how's what's..." he paused to think "...what's her name again...?"

Shikamaru pauses then throws up all over the floor and gets knocked out. He is then picked up by the bartender and put on one of the comfy benches until he wakes up. "No worries hell be just fine." the bartender said.

"Tsk...and you call yourself a genius hic!, IQ over 200 my ass..." Naruto said pointing at Shikamaru.

He then stood up paid the bartender, and slowly exited the bar. he used _Hiraishin no Jutsu _to get home quicker by throwing one of his special kunais precisely near his apartment, but the kunai hit the roof. He got to his apartment in a flash, but he ended up on the roof. He stood up slowly, jumped down to his small balcony, and finally crashed on his bed finally forgetting about everything that had happened today._  
_

Author's Note-

Heres Chapter 5 guys, enjoy reading. Hope I'm still interesting you guys with this story, remember ideas and opinions are open.


	7. Chapter 6: Setting Out! Again!

Chapter 6: Setting out! Again!

Naruto rolled around his bed as the he heard birds chirping outside his window. The morning was chilly, but as any human knows that's the best part of the morning. To Naruto, nothing is more comforting than cuddling with his pillow in the chilly morning hidden under his bed sheets keeping himself warm. He slowly awoke by opening and closing his eyes. He then thought _"Man, what did I do last night?" _Finally waking up and coming across his alarm clock. He was shocked to see that it was still six in the morning, he still had an hour to prepare for the long journey ahead.

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_" he shouted. Two clones appeared and did as Naruto told.

One got some water from the sink and boiled it on the dirty but useful stove. The other then opened up some instant ramen and took the hot water poured it in the ramen cup combining it's contents from the packets that came with the ramen. Waiting for three minutes the real Naruto then stirred and blew into the ramen cup and started to chow down on this delicious instant meal. _**"**Even though its in a pack, still taste pretty good. Now this is what i call instant breakfast"_ he said to himself.

The clones looked at him as they too were hungry. _"He's so lucky and im so hungry..."_ the first clone thought while giving the real Naruto a dirty look. _**"**I want some..."_ the second one thought almost in tears cause of his rumbling stomach. Then both clones disappeared into smoke.

Head still hurting from what he did last night, he went to his bathroom opened up his mirror case and took some medicine to ease his headache. _"God…..what?...what did I do last night?"_ the blonde with the pillow head hair asked himself. _**"**Last thing I remember was landing at my roof but nothing else before that, except the mission today which is an hour from now……..."_

After a few minutes of thinking, he then washed his face, grabbed toothpaste with his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. While brushing his teeth all his memories returned _"OH SHIT!! Now I remember!"_

_Flashback_

"_Naruto…….come back……please……." She cried now her face buried on his chest, her arms around his neck._

"_Sakura-san….? What the..? What's going on……..?" The confused Naruto regained control of his body. __**"**She's….hugging me……..no, this isn't right__" he thought to himself, and then pushed the kunoichi away from him._

--

"_I have no idea what you were doing, but we have to go report this to Tsunade, and find and eliminate Danzou." He said to her in a harsh tone._

"_**Naruto…….what was your problem? Do you have any idea what you were doing?? Huh??" **__she shouted back at him. __**"Do you even realize you were turning into the Kyuubi and I was concerned for you and stopped your transformation??"**_

"_**Nothing!!" **__he responded once again in a harsh tone. __**"Why don't you go back to your damn lover boy huh?" **__he added._

"_Ughhhh….." Sai moaned in pain. "What are you two fighting about?" he asked curiously._

"_**STAY OUT OF THIS SAI!!"**__ the pink haired beauty shouted._

"_Thanks, but no thanks Sai." She said to him_

"_Here, take this throw it at the direction of the hospital, I made is especially so it can glide farther in the air. I will use my __Hiraishin no Jutsu __to transport you back to the hospital." Naruto said as he threw the kunai near Sakura._

"_hmmmpff, trying to get rid of me now huh…….." She paused. __**"Fine Naruto! If that's how you're going to be fine!"**_

--

"_Uzumaki…" Sasuke whispered._

"_Uchiha…." Naruto whispered._

--

"_Yeah, yeah…...I know. Look, I'm sorry alright…………... Didn't mean to say what I said earlier." He paused for a moment to see if she'd say anything. The kunoichi stayed quiet. "I came over here because you seemed like something was on your mind. As your friend, I was wondering if I can help. Hmmm?" _

"_Sasuke……he…..." _

--

_Motherfucker...stupid pink haired bitch...you fucking hot piece of Nato. Why won't you get out of my head...hic!" Naruto mumbled to himself. "If you had any idea what I've been through, My god if you even realized what I've done for you, I'd be the one fucking you right now, Not him, Hell I'd make you happy...hic!" he kept drinking. "Besides that bastard cant make you happy." he added talking to the bottle right in front of him thinking its Sakura._

_"Hey Shikamaru!! how's? hic! hows? Temari huh?" he shouted halfway across the bar._

_"She's fine toad boy!!_ _She's at the Konoha hotel, she's only here for a bit hic! you know the chunin exams..." he replied. "What about you, how's? hic! how's what's..." he paused to think "...what's her name again...?_

_"Tsk...and you call yourself a genius hic!, IQ over 200 my ass..." Naruto said pointing at Shikamaru._

_End of Flashback_

He hadn't realized it, but while he was trying to remember what had happened, he was on autopilot. Naruto already had his clothes on and was ready for the long journey ahead, even his things were packed. Wearing a long black coat over his orange/black pants and jacket he puts on his backpack and was setting out on his new journey.

He exited his apartmaent building and was headed for the gates of Konoha.to meet up with Sai and Sakura.

As he walked the quiet streets of Konoha he couldn't help breath in the fresh air from being outside at such an early time. "_Last time i was up this early was when i was training with Ero-sennin."_ he reminisced in his head. Still walking he came across the park where all of the Rookie 9 used to play together. He ignored it cause he remembered when it was time for them to go home. Their parents would pick them up, in addition, they would give him dirty looks, even telling their own children to stay away from him, cause of the thing inside him. _"But everything's different now. For what i've done over the years they respect me, let's just hope that sense of respect lasts"_ he said to himself while giving a small smile showing that he is a bit happy.

He reached the gates at last, and surprised to see Sai beat him there first.

"Good morning Naruto-san. How was your night?" he asked.

"It was fine, had some problems but, I managed solved it." he replied.

"Problems? problems with what? Your penis? Are you wetting the bed again?" he asked annoyingly.

"Why you...??" he paused and clenched his fist, gripping Sai's shirt. **"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU YOU FUCKING HOMO! TALKING ABOUT PENISES THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING HUH?"** he shouted.

Sai kept smiling and was just laughing the whole time. As all this was happening pink haired Haruno Sakura had arrived in the scene.

"I see you too seem excited about this mission. Ahaha!, we haven't even got out of the gates yet and you two are already fighting?" she said and laughed.

Naruto stared at Sakura's smile while he was gripping Sai's shirt. _"Glad to see she's doing okay"_he thought.

"Naruto-san just seems to be aggravated when I tell him about the human anatomy. I just want to share my knowledge from the books I've read from Konoha's libraries." he said.

**"BULLSHIT!"** Naruto claimed. "Anyway are we ready?" Naruto asked the group. 'Let's check if we have everything we need"

"I have the medical tools we need for the mission." Answered the kunoichi as she searched and showed Naruto her backpack.

"I have the necessary tools we need, weapons, soldier pills, and some essential food for the mission. Such as, ramen, scrolls, ink, and of course books to keep us busy" Sai said.

_"Jeez, crazy bookworm"_Naruto thought as he stared at Sai, with Sai smiling at him. "So?? are we ready?" Naruto shouted.

"Hai!" Sakura answered.

"Yes!" Sai said smiling.

"Well then..., Let's Go!

Walking out of the gates of Konoha, Naruto couldn't help staring back at the statues of the hokage's within the village. He stared at the Fourth's statue and pointed his fist at him saying in his head _"I wont fail." _he paused thinking that was wrong to say._**"**No...we won't fail"_he then turned back and kept walking with Sai and Sakura leaving Konoha with a smile.

Not knowing a dark figure is watching over them from the top of the gate, a dark figure with the sharingan.

Author's Note-

Trying as best I can to please the readers. Once again ideas and opinions are open, hope you are enjoying the story.


	8. Chapter 7:The Reason They're called ANBU

Chapter 7: The Reason They're called ANBU

Almost four hours has passed since the trio had left the village of Konohagakure. Out of curiosity and the silence that surrounded the trio, Sakura wanted to make the mission a bit livelier. So she began a conversation asking both Naruto and Sai how serving under the ANBU was.

"So guys…..how's working for the ANBU going?" she asked as if it was out of thin air.

"Well, I'm no longer working with Danzou and ROOT, but working for the Konoha ANBU is not that bad. Being I'm Squad 7's captain is a great honor." He said smiling. "In addition, I still get my day off once in awhile and I use all that time at the library." He added..

"I see, well that's great to know Sai." Sakura said. "What about you Naruto? How are you doing with the ANBU? She asked.

Naruto remained silent for he was trapped within his own head the moment. So in his place Sai answered for him.

"Naruto-san is Squad 9's ANBU captain, and from what I've heard he is the best among the ANBU. The ANBU squads won't stop talking about him, they even try to get him to join their own squad." He said looking at Naruto giving him a thumbs up.

This information gotten from Sai intrigued the cherry blossom greatly. With this new updated information about how Naruto was doing, she now has a trump card to try to get closer to him. _"That must be the reason you've been exhausted all this time………...you never ceased to amaze me Naruto-……………..kun"_she thought to herself.

"So what's the purpose of the ANBU anyway?" the curious Sakura asked looking at Naruto.

Once again Naruto remained silent seemed to be distracted by something, so instead Sai once again answered for him.

"The purpose of the ANBU is to protect the village from exceptional threats, conducting high-risk missions into enemy countries, and dealing with extremely strong ninja." he continued. "We are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja." he explained to Sakura.

In my opinion, i have my own purpose to be in ANBU. I mean it does stand for, _**AN**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **BU**tai_." Sai added.

Few more hours have passed and the time was now 11:30 and noon was coming. The trio seemed to have empty stomachs, cause of the fact all their stomachs started to growl a few minutes ago. Sakura saw and chose a nice open spot away from the road so they can have a short rest and a nice quick meal.

Sai unloaded all the goods from his backpack for Sakura and him to prepare. "Well here are the essential soldier pills, and a few of ramen cups I brought for the three of us to enjoy" Sai said laying it on the ground above the sheet of cloth Sakura put out.

"Naruto come join me and Sai hmmm? I got some ramen for you." she asked Naruto.

"No thanks, hmmmmmm……………. Something's wrong, I'll be right back." He said, having a suspicious look on his face.

"What? What's wrong?..."Sakura stuttered.

Sai quickly finished his meal and swallowed a soldier pill. He then stood up and followed the path were Naruto had went.

"Naruto-san? What's the matter?" the curious ANBU asked.

"Sai, something's following us, or someone I mean……." he told him quietly. "Be on guard, this one is skilled. He's stayed off our backs quietly I just noticed him about ten minutes ago when we were setting up camp." He added.

"Can you determine who it is?"

"I'm not sure, were going to have to lead him out on the open." Naruto planned.

"I have an idea, you might not like it but…….it be sure to lead this guy out in the open." he said.

Sai was planning to use Sakura as bait, and for that to work they'd have to stay away from the campsite for at short amount of time.

"This is crazy, we can't use her as bait. This is totally the opposite of what we usually do back in headquarters." Naruto claimed talking softly.

"Naruto-san, we can't just go out in the open calling him out." Sai told him.

"Maybe your right, but still……."

"I know, you are concerned for Sakura's safety but knowing you for a long time I'm sure this plan will be carried out fine Naruto-san." Sai said smiling.

"Let's show this fool what we ANBU were trained to do then." The Yellow Flash's legacy said.

"Alright, execute the plan."

Naruto threw a kunai a hundred yards from their current position, the kunai then landed 50 yards on the other side of the campsite. Sakura not knowing what's going on took this time to clean their mess, pack her things, and just minded her own business. Naruto then appeared on the other side of the campsite by using _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. They then waited for the enemy to just take Sakura and finish him off.

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" _Naruto said quietly. "I might need you, in case." He said talking to his clone.

'Hai!" the clone replied taking out his kunai.

The enemy finally stepped out and grabbed Sakura from behind. He then tried to grapple Sakura keeping her from struggling. **"You smell good little girl!" **The renegade shinobi said sniffing and licking her neck.

Naruto and Sai jumped out to her rescue and to apprehend the enemy. But both ANBU captains underestimated the beautiful kunoichi, Sakura then disappeared in a puff of smoke by using _Kawarimi no Jutsu_, switching with a block of wood and appearing right behind the enemy.

To Naruto and Sai shock, Sakura punched the renegade shinobi sending him flying 100 meters within the forest from the campsite., with the enemy hitting many trees and probably dying from broken bones.

"_Whoa……….that's something"_ Naruto thought.

"_So this is what she's been learning from Hokage_" Sai thought.

"No one touches me without my permission." The angry beauty said. "That takes care of him……..hehe" she smiled at Naruto and Sai.

Naruto's mouth dropped _"How?? She's………………..she's just……..like Granny Tsunade." _Naruto said to himself as he stared at the beautiful and over-strength kunoichi.

Naruto remembered of the day Jiraiya was spying on Tsunade in the hot springs. Tsunade was with Shizune and talking to her about what she'll do when they get back to the village. Tsunade then noticed an eyeball from a freshly madly hole on fence that divided the women's hot spring with the men's.

She then finally noticed it was Jiraiya, which made her angry so she got up destroyed the fence and punched Jiraiya 250 meters broking the wall that covered the hot springs.

"Ummmmmm guys? Are you just going to stand there and stare, or see if I'm okay?" she asked the two ANBU captains.

"She certainly has changed eh Naruto-san." Sai quickly said as he whispered to Naruto.

"Naruto, next time……how about you update me on what's going on. Okay? Were a team aren't we?" She smiled, with her beautiful eyes locked on to Naruto.

"_What was that look?? Did I, did I... miss something?"_ he thought stuttering.

"We should keep moving Sakura and Naruto-san. We don't want to waste all this time just hanging around here." He said as he packed up his things.

"He's right" Naruto said in response to Sai. "But before we leave" he stopped talking.

Naruto then creates a_ Rasengan_ that made the wind around them to swirl enormously creating a miniature tornado. The ground at their campsite combining with the mini tornado that the _Rasengan_ had created covered all their tracks around the area.

"Alright let's go" said Naruto. The trio then went on their way away from the campsite.

Not knowing the renegade shinobi that Sakura had killed, gets up and reattaches its dislocated bones back together as if it were a snake. Its face was torn off and it's eyes were stabbed by splinters from the damage it had taken from hitting the trees. It took out a scroll that made another lifeless body appear right in front of him. It then used _Fushi Tensei_ to transfer its mind to the lifeless body. "hehehehehe……….it's not over yet………" it muttered. The mysterious shinobi then slowly dissapeared by sinking on the ground while turning into a pile of snakes.

Author's Note-

Alright, I'm taking a break for now from writing this story. But i will be back to work on it the next day. I hope your are enjoying this fanfic and tank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 8: The Secret Behind her Secret

Chapter 8: The Secret behind Her Secret

The trio find themselves in the land of waves, Naruto walks ahead of the two to check out if things had changed around this small, poor, isolated nation. As Naruto walked ahead he found that the bridge still remained as it did seven years ago. It has been awhile since he and Sakura had returned to this nation.

Since then they've heard that the land of waves was prospering and its economy finally improving all thanks to the _Naruto Ōhashi, _named in honor of Uzumaki Naruto cause of his great deed long ago. Sakura and Sai finally caught up to Naruto finding him standing at the ledge looking at a nice view of Land of Waves. From the distance stood the great bridge as it did the last time they were here.

"It's beautiful isn't it? It's been very long since I've been back here." The excited Naruto claimed. "There it is, _Naruto Ōhashi _right where we left it." he said taking a deep breath. "So, when was the last time you were here? Eh! Sakura-san?" Naruto asked.

For some reason Sakura stayed silent and ignored Naruto at the moment. Sai then stepped forward and asked Naruto information about The land of waves.

"Naruto-san, so we are in the land of waves? Correct?" he asked.

"Yes"

"So what is the matter with this country?" he continued.

"Well the land of waves is a poor nation and does not have a working hidden village cause of this. It's an isolated island, but was prosperous until the country was taken over by Gato, who monopolized the economy. But Gato was an evil person. During our last mission here we took him out with the help of a few friends." he thought of Haku and Zabuza . An image of them appeared on his mind, _"I Never got to thank you for the things you've taught me about true strength. Never got to thank the both of you."_

"Naruto-san? You seem to be spacing out there for a moment." Sai said.

"Hai!, sorry Sai." he responded. he then continued with more of information he knew. "Gato tried to prevent the building of this bridge cause it got in the way of his business, but with the encouragement we gave the townspeople they easily drove out Gato's men and the people learned how to protect themselves."

"I see, so is there anything else I should know about this country?" he asked.

"Not really, well that bridge was built so the country could be saved from the criminal Gato. Tazuna an old friend of ours built it, and named it _Naruto Ōhashi." he added._

_"Naruto Ōhashi_? hmmmm isn't that your name?" he curiously asked.

"Well, let's just say I did some things here and the people decided to name it _Naruto Ōhashi_ in my honor." He bragged.

"Well I find that a bit unusual?" he said.

"What do you mean?" wondering what Sai had meant.

"I mean, who would name a bridge after a numbskull like you? That's just ridiculous." Sai claimed.

Naruto's eye stuttered and grabbed Sai shirt again threatening to punch him. Sai just smiled trying to calm him down saying he was only joking. While Naruto was threatening Sai, he couldnt help but notice that Sakura had gone silent. He let go of Sai to see what was wrong with their companion.

"Sakura-ch- cough! I mean san. What's the matter?" asked Naruto. "You've been quiet since we got here. Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing..." she said.

_"Hmmmmmmmm, i think i might have an idea of what's bothering her. Not sure but it is a pretty good guess." _he thought. _"Sasuke...I know it, it's got to be. She never got a chance to tell me about her problem that time we were at the hospital." _he added talking in his head. _"Huhh, like always...I'm going to have to cheer her up as she talks about her precious Sasuke-kun."_ he sighed.

"You can tell me about it when we go to the nearby hotel, alright Sakura-san?" he asked nicely.

"I'm fine Naruto, but thank you." she replied.

"Where going to a hotel? Really?" asked Sai

_"Your not fine, I know your not..."_ he thought.

"Are we? Naruto-san? Sakura? hello?" he said confused.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai kept walking to the little town looking for a hotel to stay in for the night. At night the land of snow was filled with huge amounts people, from the young and to the old, especially the old. And today at the Land of the Waves is a special night, the celebration and memorial of the construction of _Naruto Ōhashi._

The town was well lit, the streets filled with many lights. The stores all had different types of things to buy, making most sections of every street a mini shopping mall. Not only that but each section of the town had a food stand, filled with many different types of food from around the world.

As the trio walked, Naruto bumped into a boy that seemed to be in his young teenager years. The boy caught Naruto's attention not cause of the child bumping into him, but with the familiarity of his face.

"Na-Na-Naruto?" the boy wondered if it was the same Naruto from years ago. Naruto finally realized who it was, it was young Inari, Tazuna's grandson all grownup.

"Naruto, so great to see you!, how's everybody? Sakura-san you are here as well. Where's Kakashi-sensei and ummmm the black haired, emo guy, was it ummmm Sasuke" He added, as he greeted the two with open arms.

Sakura kept silent for a bit showing signs to Naruto that Sasuke's name was taboo, but she didn't want to be rude so she answered the young one back politely.

"Hi Inari, it's nice to see you again..." Sakura giving him a weak smile, but Inari bought it anyway.

"Huh? Who is this boy?" Sai asked, curious to know.

"It's young Inari, Tazuna's grandson the one that built and designed the _Naruto Ōhashi."_ he explained.

"Yeah, grandpa was very proud of finishing that bridge. And as promised I would protect and serve this nation. Like my father did, and of course you Naruto-san" He smiled looking at his idol.

Naruto gave him a smile in return. "Oh look at the time, Mom needs me home, ahaha! I was only here for the food and some groceries she wanted me to get. It was nice seeing you guys again, please I would like you to come visit us at home. I hope you didnt forget where we lived." he said as he walked and vanished into the crowd.

_"You can count on it."_ Naruto thought. The trio then continued walking still trying to look for a suitable hotel.

Taking too long to find a hotel, Naruto then creates a shadow clone to help them. "_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_" a clone appeared right in front of the trio. "Naruto, i need you to get to higher ground and scout for any nearby hotels, try to ask the townspeople as well for information. and when you've found something well...you know." he told the clone.

"You can count on me" the clone smiled giving the original one a thumbs up.

A few minutes passed and as the trio walked Naruto shook his head as if he recieved a small but not painful heachache. "_Must be from the clone"_ he thought. he then recieved all the clones information and seemed to have found a hotel called Yasumi Ryokan. "AHA! I've found one!" Naruto told his teamates.

As the trio kept walking they finally found the nice, decent looking hotel to stay in. The _Yasumi Ryokan_, assuming from the information that Naruto's clone got from the townspeople, this is one the best hotels in town.

"_Yasumi Ryokan_, huh interesting name for a hotel." Naruto said.

The two followed him behind to the front desk so they can get rooms. Naruto made reservations of two rooms, for he is using his own money. _"Tsunade forgot to give me some mission money...i can't believe i have use my own to survive ourselves in this mission"_ he thought. He didnt tell Sakura and Sai yet for he wanted the team to enjoy themselves at the moment at the festival outside while he thinks of something to explain about the rooms.

"So Sakura-san? what do you think of Naruto?" the pale ANBU captain said.

Sakura looked at Sai with a weak smile, she didnt want to think of Naruto right now, she had enough problems at the moment. And that problem was getting over Sasuke.

Naruto ran out of the hotel finally figured out a way to make the rooms comfortable for both his teammates and to do that he decided to sacrifice his own room for Sakura's sake, he knew she needed her privacy. He and Sai will share a room with two separate beds, as far away as possible. Quick, simple, and affordable.

"Well, see you two seem to be having fun at the festival." Naruto said.

"We haven't even stepped that far from the hotel, Naruto-san" Sai replied.

"Well anyway I figured how how to make our rooms work, Sakura will get her own room, and apparently I'm stuck with you Sai." Naruto said, hanging his head looking down. "And don't worry I made sure our beds are way, way apart." he added.

"What? couldn't you at least get us three separate rooms, why can't you sleep with Sakura huh?" Sai claimed.

Sakura heard the remark coming from Sai, and it made her blush a bit. _"Sleep in the same room with Naruto...no stop, i can't think like this."_ she thought. The same happened with Naruto, he knew he can't be in the same room with Sakura.

_"Is he insane! of course i can't be in the same room with her, she's not even mine. She belongs to him, only him that's final."_ Naruto told himself, talking down on himself. "Look a girl needs her privacy, you know." the blonde said. "Right Sakura-chan?"

_"Did he say Sakura-chan?"_ she thought. "Naruto I appreciate you giving me my own room..." she said, as she entered the hotel to grab her keys from the front desk.

"Youcough, your welcome." he replied clearing his throat. _"I hope you like the room I got"_ he then thought. "C'mon Sai we have a lot to do in the morning, we'll need all the rest we can get." he added.

"Agreed."

Both Naruto and Sai then followed behind and took their room key from the front desk as Sakura did. Both entering their room, they were surprised of how nicely designed and cozy it was.

Sakura's point of view-

"Whoa, this room is nice." she said as she entered the room. "Everything's so neatly placed and these furnitures look new." she said intruiged. she then approached one of the glass bowls and the glass tea cup collections that was on top of a nicely carved table made form mahogany. Then entering and opening a door not knowing on the other side is a finely made bathroom with beautiful shiny white tiles, with a nice jacuzzi. The bathroom had it all, nice toilet seat, faucet made from white marble, anything a rich person would want in his or her bathroom. "Wow, I wonder if Naruto planned all this." she wondered.

Naruto and Sai's point of view-

As the two entered their room, they were surprised of what they saw. The room was'nt as nice like they had expected, but the furniture was acceptable and the beds as well. The beds were at least 5 feet apart from each other with a small lamp table between them. And a descent bathroom.

"Well it's not that bad." Naruto said.

"Yea, as long as we get to rest." Sai replied.

I wonder how Sakura reacted with her room? Can't be worse than ours." he added as he took off his backpack and unpacking his things.

_"You have no idea."_ Naruto thought.

Sakura's point of view-

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh, this feels so nice"_ she thought as she relaxed her whole body under the jacuzzi. _"This is so relaxing, I've never felt so relaxed in my life. This, this makes all my problems...just flow away..."_ she added sinking her body even deeper in the nice hot water in the jacuzzi. She then turned on the jet's to make her experience even more relaxing._ "Ahhhhhhh..."_ The kunoichi thought as she relaxed. _"Now i really have to thank Naruto cause of this."_

Back at Naruto and Sai's -

Sai had neatly unpacked his things, had taken the bed to the left and turned on the lamp in the middle of the room. After turning on the dimmed lamp shade, he then pulled out his sketch book from his backpack to continue one of his unfinished drawings. While Naruto was in the bathroom taking a nice long shower.

Naruto in the shower-

_"Today certainly was weird for me, especially around Sakura-chan."_ he paused._ "Still I wonder if I helped her with the room I had ordered. She needed it, I know...hopefully it'll help her cope with what's going on in her head."_ he added as he turned off the shower. He then stepped out of the tub and used one of the hotel towels to dry himself off. he then put on shorts and a nice black shirt and exited the bathroom.

Exiting the bathroom he finds Sai still awake drawing in his sketchbook minding his own business.

"I thought you were sleeping, still not tired?" he asked.

"No not really, but just before I go to sleep I just have the draw something in this sketchbook. Somehow...for me, it helps me sleep." he answered smiling as he kept drawing in his sketchbook.

"Why?"

"I dont really know, but as long as I still hold this book, I will never be sad about anything. Cause whenever I draw in here, all my problems just seem to slip away and I feel free." he claimed.

Naruto took this at heart, this is the first time Sai ever opened up to him before, and had a positive vibe that this was his way of giving advice.

"You know what I mean?, it's similar...to how you feel towards Sakura-san. Am I correct?" he asked the spiky haired blonde.

"I dont understand..." Naruto asking Sai, curious at what he's trying to say.

"What I'm saying is you need to talk to her, I can tell she needs you Naruto-san. You may have already noticed, something happened between her and Sasuke that time we were at the hospital" he paused to be sure what he's saying is right. "And its up to you to make sure she's alright, no matter what situation she's in right now, even if she's going out with Sasuke, you are still her friend and im sure your as much an important part of her life as much as she's a part of yours. And as a friend you need to be there for her."

Naruto thought about what Sai said, and this advice would probably go around his head for hours. "Think about it" Sai said as he put his sketchbook away and turning of the lamp shade.

"Goodnight Naruto-san" he added, he then turned and face the other way and began to fall asleep.

Sakura's room-

Sakura had finished taking her nice, long, relaxing bath. Unloading her things neatly putitng them on the table next to her bed, she sat down on her bed and pulled out a picture of team 7, the only difference is that only two people remained in the picture, the picture was torn Sasuke and Kakashi was not in the picture. She took her time and looked at it for a few minutes. Within a few seconds a tear had dropped from Sakura's eyes. _"Naruto...sniff...I need your help...Sasuke...sniff...he, sniff...he broke my heart."_ she paused, with even more tears dripping from her glossy green eyes._ "I can't tell you myself, I'm just to scared to tell you...I, sniff I need you right now."_ she thought while she cried holding tighter to the picture.

Back at Naruto and Sai-

He kept thinking about it, trying to find out what to do with this problem. Did Sai mean that he needed to suck it up, take it like a man that Sakura is with Sasuke.

"Sai...?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...just wondering you know." he paused. "Do you think she ever thinks about me same way she thinks about Sasuke...?" he asked.

"Who knows." he said. "But in my opinion, and by the way she looks at you, she probably does. From what I've heard about this Sasuke, i think your a way better person than he is." Sai added.

"Hope you're right." Naruto said, as he finally closed his eyes and began falling asleep. Sai falling asleep as well.

Back at Sakura's room-

Like her other teammates she is also on her bed beginning to fall asleep cause of all the crying she did tonight. Before falling asleep she thought of one thing.

_"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto..."_ she muttered repeatedly in her head as tears falling from her eyes.

Author's Note-

haha, hey guys i took some of your advice and took this story slow. As you know i have been rushing a bit and it might affect the story, but i took some of your advice and took my time on this chapter, i hope it interests you guys. Ill update it soon, not as soon lol


	10. Chapter 9: Reinforcements

Chapter 9: Reinforcements

Akatsuki Hideout-

Seven dark figures, Akatsuki members are all standing on top of two hand-like structures awaiting two other members to perform their _Genryū Kyū Fūjin_ on the captured jinchuriki.

"Are we all here...?" asked a dark figure on the hand-like structure on the right thumb of the right side of the dark cavern.

"No sir, we seem to be missing Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Zetsu said.

"Where are Itachi and Kisame!" Asked the dark figure in a harsh tone.

"They said that they would be on their way from striking the deal with the _Nami no Kuni." _Zetsu informed the dark figure.

"Bah!...they better be here soon, we must extract the two tails as soon as possible. I do not take being late lightly..." The dark figure added, while opening his eyes, revealing it to be the Rinnegan.

"Yes sir." Zetsu replied.

"I have a present for the officials at _Nami no Kuni." _he paused laughing evilly. "If the information we received from Itachi is correct, they do not want to have to do anything with our plans, this present will surely make them join and supply our organization with the essentials needed to perform this plan." he added as he activated his rinnegan, he used a body and put some of his chakra into it. The lifeless body he then used matched a member of the Akatsuki.

"Are you sure about this? I mean it's kind of suicide, well for them." asked Hidan.

"They should join then, if they don't want to die that is..." It opened its eyes revealing it to be another Rinnegan user as it talked to Hidan. It then dissapeared within the cavern in the form of smoke.

"Always with the fancy exits, huh?" asked Tobi.

Back at Konoha-

Tsunade is at her office relaxing on her chair with her feet on the table ignoring the piles of paperwork right on the top of her desk. She then opens a secret compartment under her desk and pulls out a well decorated Sake jar and a cup.

Instead of doing her paperwork she opens up the sake she pulled out and pours it into the cup taking many sips.

"_Ahhhhh……this certainly beats doing all this paperwork."_ She thought.

All of a sudden, a loud ruckus came from downstairs, outside on the entrance of the hokage tower, startling the relaxed blonde. _"Ahhh, now what's all that noise about…." _She stood up and put her head out the window to take a look. She was confused of what she saw, why the guards were lying down on the ground looking like they were sleeping. Not knowing, the guards only seemed like they were sleeping, they were simply knocked out by Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke enterd the hokage tower storming the building til he reaches Tsunade;s office.

"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san calm down!" Shizune shouting outside of Tsunade's office. "No you can't go in there! Tsu,Tsunade-sama is busy doing all her paperwork!" She added unable to stop the Uchiha.

Sasuke then opened the door wildly slamming it to the side, but not breaking it.

"**WHERE WAS NARUTO GOING??"** Sasuke shouted at the hokage. "And why was Sakura and that pale dickless homo with them?" he added.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You need to calm down, now sit down and we'll discuss this in a calm manner." She responded in a cold tone.

This made the Uchiha even angrier, he did not like being told what to do. However he is at the presence of the hokage and must calm down, for now. He sat down on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk and waited for her to say something.

"Egggghhhmmm." Tsunade clearing her throat. "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sai are on a high rank mission for the captivity of Uchiha Itachi."

"**WHAT??"** Sasuke shouted enraged.

"**UCHIHA SASUKE!! REMAIN SEATED OR I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN OUT OF THIS BUILDING!!"** she shouted angrily.

Sasuke giving her dirty looks slowly sat down. His sharingan had activated cause of his anger and stared the hokage down, however this did not affect or scare Tsunade. She turned around facing the window and explained to the Uchiha why he was not chosen for this particular mission.

"I'm sorry to say, you were not chosen to take part in this mission." She paused. "I believe that you being in the mission might put your teammates in grave danger rather than helping them." She added.

"Are you joking?" he said. "I am an Uchiha Elite, I'm more suited for this mission than anyone else in th-" Sasuke was cut off-

"No! You only want in on this mission to take revenge against your brother." She said. "You have no care for your teammates! You also only want in cause Naruto is in." She added.

The facts that Tsunade laid out in front of him were true, it was all true. And her being true angered the Uchiha greatly. He stood up from his seat as he gave Tsunade a dirty look, locking on to her eyes with his sharingan. He then stormed out of Tsunade's office slamming the door behind him.

"_I can't believe this shit! I'm stuck in this pathetic village, while Naruto is out there getting stronger and stronger."_ He thought _"I've got to get out of here, I have to avenge my clan, and I can't let Naruto beat me…………………."_

The Land of Waves-

The trio are still asleep in their hotel rooms not knowing the sun is about to rise. Naruto is having a horrible nightmare and finds himself unable to wake up. In his dream Naruto is in a dark cavern and two hand-like structures right in front of him.

"_What is that? Where am I?" _he asked himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto……" a dark figure said from the corner of the cavern.

"What the??..." Naruto said shocked. "Who….wh-, who are you?" he asked the dark figure that's sitting down fey yards right in front of him.

The dark figure slowly opens his eyes in response to Naruto's question, revealing the entity to have the Uchiha clan's cursed Kekkei Genkai.

"Uzumaki Naruto………..it's an honor to see you again…………" Itachi said.

"Uch-Uchiha Itachi." He said recognizing it was Sasuke's brother.

"Hmmmmmm, I'm glad you remember me." He paused. "All this may seem like a dream, but this is all real……" he added. "You are under a genjutsu I put up when I saw you and your friends in town….I find this is the only way I can contact you..."

"Searching your mind, you must be on a mission to capture me..? Correct?"

"WE WILL FIND YOU SOON!" Naruto boasted.

Itachi giggled a little.

"You have much to learn………I heard you are ANBU captain……impressive Naruto-san." He paused again. "You growth is impressive……however it may not be enough to defeat me……better yet our leader" he added.

"You watch….Itachi." he said.

"We will see Naruto-san……..I came to warn you about our recent travels here at _Nami no Kuni._ We made a deal with the officials here to help us capture you…" he said to Naruto.

"Why are you telling me this….?" he asked.

"Those reasons……are my own…" he replied. "They have hired a few, but very skillful assassins. Do not underestimate, them Naruto-san….." he warned him. "Our time is up…..I leave the rest to you…good luck Uzumaki Naruto."

"WAIT!" he said, but finding it to late to stop him. He woke up waking from the genjutsu. _"What the hell was that all about…"_ he thought to himself. Naruto got up from his bed, putting on his clothes and went outside of the hotel room to go in town for a smell of fresh air hoping it would calm his systems down.

Back at Konoha-

Shizune entered Tsunade's office holding documents containing results from the Konoha Hospital surgeons about the body of the shinobi that Naruto had brought to the hospital.

"Tsunade-sama new results from the body that we examined." She said as she gave the documents to Tsunade. She was shocked to see what she had read.

"This is……….is to unreal, according to these results he has no such traces of DNA in his whole body." She paused. "Its, its like the whole structure of his DNA has no data, it's like it was erased. Without information we cannot determine who he is, his family origins, ties to anyone or anything." She added.

"This is all to confusing, I don't understand." She asked Tsunade confused.

"What I'm trying to say, is the structure of the double helix remains within his body. His body is still able to build the structure of the DNA, the double helix, but the problem is it doesn't hold any information, data, NOTHING! NADA!."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"The only clue we have about this guy is his head protector, and it seems he comes from the _Nami no Kuni._" she stopped and looked out the window. _"Naruto, Sakura, and Sai must've reached Nami no Kuni by now and I should update them on this new information. But we can't afford to send anyone else there. We need all the shinobi we have in the village to protect it." _She paused to think who else she can send to the _Nami no Kuni. "Grrrrrrr………….unfortunately he's the only one I can send." _Talking in her head as she turned around and looked at Shizune. "Shizune! Get me Uchiha Sasuke." She told Shizune in an angry tone.

"Hai! Right Away Tsunade-sama!" she responded in fear.

Back at _Nami no Kuni-_

Naruto was outside getting some fresh air trying to figure out why Itachi had contacted him so unexpectedly. As he took a stroll he came across the towns local flower shop, he was surprised of what it was named after, Sakura**. **This made him remember about Sakura itself and about her current problem. So to try to cheer her up he was thinking of buying her some flowers._"Wonder what kind of flowers Sakura-chan likes?"_he thought to himself as he entered the shop. He then entered the shop, and was astonished by how large it was from the inside. It had beautiful and colorful flowers from every corner of the shop. Not knowing Sakura had woken up before him and was currently at Aisle 4 the Roses section. Naruto walked to Aisle 5, another section of the Roses from Aisle 5.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what king of flowers Sakura-chan likes?" he said as he looked at the variety of flowers in the aisle. Whoa! This certainly is a pretty looking flower, its pink too." He then looked at the label below the flower. _"Hybrid Tea Rose, come with shades of deep yellow, apricot, copper, orange, true scarlet, lavender, gray, and even brown." _He thought to himself as he read the description. He liked the flower very much cause of the one displayed, _Cajun Sunrise_. Naruto liked this flower cause of its unique petals and color. "This flower is very nice, a shade of pink bordering white petals, and tint of yellow on the inside, it reminded him of Sakura's hair and pretty skin. _"I think ill choose this." _He thought.

"Naruto?" a voice said from the end of the aisle.

The voice was none other than Sakura, she went to check out Aisle 5 because she was finished looking at Aisle 4.

"Na-Naruto, I'm surprised to find you here? I never knew someone like you would want to see a flower shop."

"Sakura, I what are you doing up so early?" the spiky haired blonde said.

"I can ask the same for you huh? What are you doing up so early?"

"Well I had ummm a- _No_ _wait…I can't tell her right now, It'll be all too weird and awkward._ Well I was just taking a stroll in town for some fresh air, and I came across this flower shop, a cause it had your name on it." He said smiling at her.

Sakura blushed a bit, she tried to hide by covering her face, but it didn't really work.

"So why are you out so early huh Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"I was basically out the same reason you are." She paused. "And…….I- _I, I can't….. _ummm that's about it, I came across this shop as well, you know ahaha!" she told Naruto faking to laugh. "Sooooo, umm _Hybrid Tea Rose, _do you like this flower? How come?" she asked.

"Well, it reminds me of someone" Naruto said, as he inspected the flower _"You. _Wait? What we forgot all about Sai, we should go back to the hotel to get him. Hey umm one more question, I was thinking it's still pretty early you know, once we get back to the hotel to get Sai." He paused nervous of what she might say. "You wouldn't mind having breakfast now would you?" he asked the Sakura.

"Hai! I would love to." She said smiling at him. _"I hope it all goes well Naruto…...kun."_

The two went back to the hotel to fetch the still asleep Sai to go and have breakfast for the day ahead. Unknown to them a figure with a long black cloak with red clouds approach and followed them from behind.

Meanwhile at Konoha-

Uchiha Sasuke all packed and ready to go stands below Konoha's gates with Tsunade and two ANBU's behind her talking to Sasuke about his mission.

"You are to go to _Nami no Kuni _to investigate where and why this shinobi had come here, and to deliver this message to Naruto." Tsunade said as she handed the message to the Uchiha Elite. "May luck be on your shoulder, Uchiha Sasuke." She added.

"hph…….I don't need luck." He said coldly.

"Remember, you are to simply go there and investigate, and deliver this message. If you can give any help to Naruto, Sakura, and Sai please. Please help them." Tsunade almost begging the Uchiha.

"Very Well……" he replied as he turned around and swiftly vanished into thin air on his leave. As he was running and tumbling over and under trees in the forests of Konoha, he said to himself. _"I'm coming Uzumaki Naruto, I won't let you beat me so easily……"_


End file.
